


i'll watch it all, from afar

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: (they did but like. u kno), Gen, a universe where strife solutions and the jaffa factory existed at the same time, also i stg its platonic they're adopted brothers damnit, reunion after like five years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: Heaven help me.(when strife and xephos reunite.)





	i'll watch it all, from afar

**Author's Note:**

> bastille is a lifesafer. ALSO HI, BACK FROM MINI HIATUS, FINALS KILLED ME

_ “Thank you, Strife. Honestly, I don’t know how I’d survive without you..” _

 

_ “Trust me, Xephos. You need to get out of here.” He presses a button on the side of the rocket, opening the cockpit of the ship. “You don’t need to thank me, but if you wanted to, staying in contact with me would be nice.”  _

 

_ “Why wouldn’t I?” He smiles, nodding, “Of course I’ll stay in contact. As much as I can, at least. I don’t know how well I’ll be able to reach you when you’re a whole galaxy away.” He can feel tears gathering at the ends of his eyes, and he desperately tries to blink them away. “I’m going to miss you..” _

 

_ Strife nods, a gently but sad smile forming on his lips, “I am too, but you need this. Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise, okay?”  _

 

_ He wipes off the tears that are about to fall, and he nods, “Okay.” _

 

* * *

  
  


_ ‘Strife Solutions’ _ Xephs rolls over in his head for maybe the millionth time that day. He’d heard it when Sips was rambling on about the companies in the area to Honeydew, which, granted, wasn’t a lot. If he can remember, there was only Sipsco in the immediate areas, but apparently a new one popped up nearby. Only a few miles out, and it would take maybe a few hours on foot to get there. ‘ _ It wasn’t anything too spectacular’ _ , Xephos recalls Sips ranting on,  _ ‘Just one of those new guys who thinks they can do anything. Blonde, bitchy, you know the type.’ _

 

He knew that name. He knew that description, and when he was initially listening in, he almost started crying. That was Will. William Strife. His  _ brother. _

 

He almost went searching for wherever Sips said it was right then, but he didn’t want to explain how he knew Strife to Honeydew or Lalna. That’s a story for another time, and he’s not too sure he’s ready to explain all that has happened to him to his friends. That’s a task he needed some sort of stability for, or else he was never going to tell it. 

 

So, he waited until they were all asleep, and at maybe one or two am, he put his sword in his sheath, grabbed a few torches, and snuck out of the work shed as quietly as he could. 

 

Sips wasn’t all that clear in his directions when he was talking about the company. He said it was just the beginnings of a tower a few miles away from here, but knowing Sips, that could be literally anywhere. It’s not like he’s not used to wandering around at night, at least. He had his sapphire sword at the ready just in case. He’ll be fine. 

 

He kept telling himself he was fine until he was maybe a few hours away from the factory, having gone in a couple circles and wondering how he ended up in a very dense forest. He could tell the sun was rising through the leaves. The boys back at home were awake by now, he imagined. The red leaves swayed down from the trees as the gentle morning breeze made them fall. Compared to the swamp surrounding the factory, this was a much more peaceful aesthetic. It was like a breath of new, clean air. 

 

He continued walking, hopeful to find him. He saw various signs of someone being here, lit torches all around despite it being morning. Strife didn’t have much of a fear of the dark, if he could recall correctly. Well, not as much as he himself did, at least. Strife wasn’t subject to it as much as he was. He shakes those memories out of his head. But then he stops, looking farther ahead. It’s a trail of torches. He could be getting close. He starts walking faster, starting to get desperate. If someone does live here, what if it  _ is _ Strife? Had all this aimless wandering really paid off? 

 

When he got to a clearing, he slowed. There was a base here. It wasn’t much, just a small farm and nearby it, a small shack-- Which, he assumed had machinery in it, by the sounds it made. Xephos doubts that any sort of “crash” would be nearby to help him through who lived here. Strife knew how to drive a ship. By the time he finished taking in the base, he realized no one was here. Everything seemed to be active inside, so someone  _ did _ live here. It would be odd if someone just abandoned ship with everything running. 

 

And as soon as he was about to investigate further, his arms were held to his body from an arm wrapped around his waist, and a sword held just below his chin. The bright blue freckles on his face  _ flared _ in sudden panic, but he dared not move in case this was an intruder, and not the actual owner of this house. He stayed quiet as he listened to the person behind him talk, to which he struggled to hear but recognized the voice immediately, “Who are you, and what are you doing here?” 

 

“Strife,” He struggled out, not from fear that he would kill him, but from the fact that the sword was just about to start suffocating him, “It’s me. Xeph-- Xephos.” 

 

As if an eye blinked and it was gone, the sword fell out of Strife’s hands and into the grass, next to their feet. In a flash, Strife went from being behind him, to being in front of him, looking up. Nothing has changed with his demeanor, and this whole incident of him almost killing him is completely as expected. He gives Strife a warm smile as they both stand in silence, just basking in the air of being in each other’s presence again. He can feel tears in his eyes pool, just looking down at him. They were together again. 

 

He could see tears start to well in Strife’s eyes, and before he could comment, he was wrapped in a tight hug, and they both share a sigh in collective relieve. He slowly returns the hug, burying his head into Strife’s blonde hair. Thank god his glasses weren’t on his head, otherwise that would’ve been painful. A quiet, hurt murmur of “You didn’t stay in contact.” made him want to hug him tighter. He didn’t, and he’s guilty that he didn’t. 

 

“The ship’s communicator broke. I couldn’t, otherwise I, I would’ve.” He can feel his voice get shaky, and he sinks to the ground, taking Strife with him and putting him in his lap. “I’ve missed you. So..  _  so  _ much.” 

 

“I’m just glad you aren’t dead, Xeph. God, you scared me.” He looks up from the now wet spot on Xephos’ shirt. “I barely recognized you. You look..  _ so much  _ better. Like you actually have recovered.” 

 

Xephos realized how much Strife has actually missed. Oh god, the things he has missed. The Jaffa Factory, Honeydew, Lalna…Israphel… He hasn’t felt like he’s gotten a proper break, but if he looks better than he did back home, that’s definitely an improvement “We have a lot to catch up on.”

 

“I’ll stay through all of it.”


End file.
